A New Beginning
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: Natasha lived a boring life, which she didn't very much like. But she never knew that meeting the senior 'Grover Underwood' would change her life. She knew all of her life that there were secrets kept from her. But how will said secret change her life? (OCxOC - Percabeth. NOTE: This is before the tragic end of The Mark of Athena. Rated T just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my first PJO story… thingy. So… I hope this is good. Honestly, I don't care if I get reviews. Just doing it for fun.**

* * *

I got up in the morning, feeling sleepier than ever. I didn't even want to get up if it wasn't for my alarm clock. This day was the first day of ninth grade… and my birthday. I couldn't be more miserable than that moment, having my birthday at the beginning of the school year. I was supposed to turn 15 at this day and I wasn't feeling so excited about this. Honestly, who would? The most boring, unexciting day is your birthday? It just sucked being me.

I snoozed the alarm clock and got up. When I turned around, I saw mom standing at my door with the door half open. I couldn't see the expression on mom's face since I was still half asleep.

"Good morning, Natasha," mom said. After she said that, my vision got clear and I could see a smile on her face. I couldn't understand why she was happy. Was it because of my birthday? I don't see why people get happy when it's someone's birthday. I mean, I never get happy. It's only a day where you age one year and that's it. Besides, mom never smiled because of such a thing. Was it because it's the first day of school and I get to go for, what, 8 hours maybe? I never understood mom. "Special day isn't it?" She added.

"What's so special about it?" I asked her.

"One, it's your birthday," mom said, which seriously shocked me. "Two, it's the first day of school. Three, your aunt is coming."

"Really?" I asked with excitement in my voice. Mom nodded. My aunt rarely came to our house and I hardly ever saw her. The last time I saw her was more than one year ago. She was a fun woman who I had a lot of fun spending my time with. She'd always see me with a smile on her face. But I knew behind that smile, she was in pain. Her husband died two weeks ago. He was a cop who got shot when trying to catch a criminal. She found that out when he never came back home from his job. The next day, there were news on the newspaper about a cop dead after he was shot with his picture. Ever since, my aunt was sad. She rarely smiled. And when she did, I could see the pain in her eyes. She was trying very hard to hide them, but it seemed hard. It seemed really weird that she'd come this month to… anywhere actually, but I didn't care as long as she was coming. It was something good since she never moves from her house.

"Okay, get up and get ready for school." Mom said before she closed the door, giving me privacy to change my clothes.

I got changed quickly to one of my red shirts and dark blue denim jeans. By the way I always wear, you'd see that I'm not really that girly. Okay, maybe I liked to accessorize and stuff, but I'm not _very_ girly.

I went downstairs to be greeted by my brother, who was 3 years younger than me. He hugged me and wished me a happy birthday, which was very unlike him. When I turned around, I saw my mother giving my brother a 'thumbs up', but quickly hiding it. _Now I see._ Mom told him to do this. It doesn't seem strange anymore. Then my little eight-years-old sister hugged me. That I was not surprised of. She wasn't a very annoying sister. She was a kind of child that loved seeing people happy. She was the kind one in the family.

I excused myself to go outside after that. I went outside where my friend, Lily, and I would usually meet. Today, she looked even happier than usual. She even got herself prettier. Her light brown hair was curled and she wore a blue sundress. This was really weird since I never saw her wear a dress in those 9 years we were friends in. That was something we never wore. We had a lot in common actually. Especially since we both had the same color of hair and eyes; both were light brown.

"Why are you wearing jeans?" She asked.

"Uh, because I want to," I said, making it sound more like a question than a normal sentence.

She sighed. "You're hopeless."

I laughed. I knew she wanted me to wear a dress, but I didn't feel like it.

"Come on, birthday girl, let's go start our freshman year." She said, taking my wrist and walking with me to school.

First day of school wasn't very exciting, but we did meet this senior named Grover. We met him when we were lost in the hallways and needed help. Something was weird, though. When he saw us, his expression got weird. I didn't know how to explain it, but it just got weird. The rest of the day went pretty boring, I guess.

But later on that day, I walked around with Lily to see Grover talking with a dark haired, tall boy. They mentioned us and some guys named Chiron and Mr. D.

If this was the first day, what about the other days?

We decided to shrug this off and just continue with this really miserable day.

I sat down on the couch, exhausted from this day. Today, as I expected, they threw me a party at house. For something Mom prepared, it wasn't lame. It was fun. Mom invited some of my middle school friends, some guys that I found attractive (question is, how did she know about them…?). The house was full of decorations, balloons, music, food… you'd name it. Normally, I would've stayed sad and grumpy, but I felt really good. What made it better was that Mom left to get my aunt, so we were alone with all of the other teenagers. Lily and I danced with some cute boys afterwards, which was a miracle since no boy ever paid attention to us. The party was great. Very great.

Then, when everyone got tired and exhausted as I was, they left me and Lily in the house to clean up the mess. When mom arrived, I saw my aunt behind her and hugged her.

When I let go of my aunt, she said, "Huh, I guess I missed the party." I smiled. "Happy birthday, Natasha."

I thanked her, and then went upstairs since it was getting pretty late. I guess I was happy.

But the day after that was the most shocking day of my entire life…

* * *

**So, this was just an introduction. I hope it's okay.**


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Well, new chapter. Just thank God that I even wrote this. I've been crying over a show finale and I can't hold myself. :'(**

**I'm sure you don't want to hear about it, but you're here for the story, so enjoy.**

* * *

This day may have gone perfectly if it wasn't for everything that happened. In other words, it was horrible. Well, it wasn't fully horrible because I might have enjoyed the end of it.

Let me explain.

Lily and I were walking over to school in which we thought was a normal day. The sky was clear, the birds were flying and chirping, people were walking and smiling. It just looked normal.

Even when going to class, things were pretty much smooth. Lily would know the answer of a question and not raise her hand, the teacher would pick her, she'd answer correctly and I wouldn't even had any clue of what the lesson was.

There was one thing about Lily. She was supposed to be in eighth grade but she was moved one class up. Her report card would always come out with excellent grades and mine would stink.

The thing was, I was dyslexic. I didn't tell any of my teachers because I didn't want any special treatments… or different ones, anyway. The only people who knew were Lily and my family and maybe some of my old teachers. So, when it came to reading, I was always bad at it.

It was even worse at the second day at school. The physics teacher asked me to read a paragraph in the book and I said I didn't want to. Lily, being the good friend she was, asked if she could read instead, but the teacher insisted on letting me read. When I read, I mixed up a lot of words in there and the whole class burst into laughter except the teacher and Lily. When I finished the humiliating reading, the teacher looked at me weirdly but I knew that she figured out why I was like this.

Sometimes, I'd see letters move and form other words in another weird language and I'd wonder why.

It didn't happen to me only, but Lily could sometimes experience that. She told me that she was not dyslexic. She could read properly, but she said that when she'd see something ancient with something written in it, foreign or English, it would happen to her.

After physics, everything was alright. But when my mother came to pick us up, she seemed in a hurry.

"I have to get you two somewhere," she said.

"What? Where?" I asked.

"A camp." She motioned us to get in the car.

"Camp?" Lily asked.

My mother didn't reply but I could see the worry in her face.

"Mom, why?"

Then I heard the engine get louder and we were off. "Because you have to."

"That is no excuse. Just tell us."

A sigh came out of Mom's mouth, but then she spoke. "I'll tell you everything, but please don't freak out when I do, okay?"

I looked at Lily who looked very confused. I couldn't blame her because I was too.

"Okay," we both said in unison.

Then she went on and explained to us about some things called demigods and how one of the parents is always human and the other is a god. When she was telling us this, I thought she was just talking and saying things in gibberish because she told us_ we_ were demigods.

"This… This sounds crazy," Lily commented.

"But it's true. I first didn't believe this. But, Natasha, your father is… Poseidon."

"Wait, Poseidon? As in from Greek mythology?"

My mother nodded. "Yours is too, Lily."

"What?" she asked, shocked. "There must be some kind of mistake. We're no special. We're normal."

"I'm so sorry, but it's true. I was supposed to send you two one or two years ago to camp but I wanted you to be normal. Now, I'm too afraid it's dangerous."

"You're lying!" I almost yelled at her. But then I saw her eyes water. "Mom."

"I'm sorry." She put her left hand under her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears.

I didn't want to say anything, so I shut up and sat back down. Looking at Lily, I couldn't help but think: _So, is she my sister? A-And when did I believe in this?_ But then looking at my mother made me believe in all of this because she seemed too serious. But honestly, I was too afraid of reality. Who wasn't? There were too many unknown things that made me scared, but I had to face them one day.

The trip lasted for three or four hours, but we finally got to somewhere that looked very green and nice. The place was too… nature-y that it made me forget about the phone in my hands. Other than the road, there was grass everywhere. On the right side – where we parked – were green hills left and right. There was one a bit closer to us. On the other side was a plain land. Nonetheless, it was breath-taking to me. The sun set made it better.

"Look, I can't come with you two. I'm mortal, so only you two can get access to the camp," she said. "You see the nearest hill to us? Yeah, climb it. When you do, you'll see something down under reading "Camp Half-Blood". Go there."

"But Mom-"

"Go. Please." She looked at me straight in the eyes. "I'll miss you this time. But maybe we'll see each other later."

I nodded.

"Did you tell my mom?" Lily asked.

My mother nodded, the worry still in her face. "Now go."

Lily and I had no choice but to get out. I said goodbye to Mom and got out of the car. I climbed with Lily on top of the hill and looked one last time behind me. Mom was still there, making sure we'll find the way and go. And indeed we did.

There stood a sign carved in wood.

"Camp Half-Blood," I read.

It was weird that I could read it, but there was definitely something about it.

I waved at the car behind us just before Mom left and we went down the hill.

All I thought about as I went down was how the hell we ended up like this and why my mother fell for Poseidon.

* * *

**That is it with this chapter. I know not much happened here, but next chapter will be better.**

**Until the time comes for the next chapter…**

**-TEM**


End file.
